


Crossroads

by GaryOwen1965



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryOwen1965/pseuds/GaryOwen1965
Summary: Abandoned/on permanent hiatus until further notice. Will be deleted in four days time. Same goes for all other stories.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	Crossroads

He stared at the empty chair across from him with tired, almost damp, eyes, before quickly checking his watch for the fifth time.

_7:30 p.m._

He narrowed his emerald-green eyes at the digital display and sighed, lowering his arm. _Where is she?_ Almost thirty-minutes late. She said that she'd meet him at 7:00 for their date. But so far, she was a no show. The girl of his dreams, showing him up for some reason. "S'cusi, signor?" Nick blinked and looked up at the speaker, the waiter who was supposed to be his and Judy's host for tonight. He was a pronghorn, and his Italian accent was very noticeable, as well as the stereotypical 'a' at the end of every other word. "Are you going to order soon? If not, I am afraid that I must ask you to leave."

Nick Wilde sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I…I was just waiting for my date but," he paused and gazed longingly at the empty chair. "I guess she's not coming tonight. Or any other night, for that matter."

The waiter shook his head and tsked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Signor, that is no way to think. Love is a very complicated and difficult emotion. It is also unpredictable. But just because she has not shown _tonight_ , does not mean she won't show up at all."

Nick looked up at the waiter and said, "This is the fourth date she's stood me up in."

The pronghorn immediately felt guilty and swiftly apologized. Nick shrugged as he scooted his chair back and rose to his feet. "It's fine. I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway; a fox and a bunny." He let out a scoffing chuckle. "Why would it work? Oh well." He pulled out his wallet and handed a $50 bill to the pronghorn. "Here, for your troubles. I'll be on my way, now. Good night."

Without giving the pronghorn a chance to protest to the payment, Nick spun on his heel and walked out of the restaurant and into an awaiting thunderstorm. The sky was a dark, gloomy grey, grim and foreboding. In the distance, the low rumble of thunder could be heard, and every now and then there'd be either a brief flash of lightning, or a constant, strobing flash that danced in the dark clouds above. He made it back to his apartment just as the rain started to pour down on the city, sparing himself from being soaked through his attire and to his fur.

When he reached the floor of his designated apartment, Nick roamed down the hall to the very end and turned left. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He entered the apartment with a heavy, tired sigh.

Another long day of work, another botched date with the girl of his dreams, and another disappointing moment in his life. He kicked the door closed, which slammed a bit harder than was necessary, hung the keys on the wall-mounted key-holder, and proceeded to flop down face-first onto the couch, falling asleep as soon as he made contact with the cushions. The springs within it squeaked and cried out in protest from the sudden addition of weight, but it was in need of replacement anyway. The leather cushions were tattered and peeling, one of the latches to activate the leg rest was broken, and – as proven when Nick fell on the couch – the springs were starting to wear and show their age. The apartment itself wasn't any better, however. Peeling walls, stained carpet, and less-than-adequate kitchen space and plumbing; all of this he had to share with his newest roommate: his mom, Alison Wilde.

The middle-aged vixen was recently evicted from her home, the house that Nick was raised in. The landlord was a greedy bigot of a boar and he very forcibly removed her from the residence in order to put in a rather obnoxious family of kudu, and she had to find someplace else to live in for the time being. Until she found another house, of course. Thankfully, and like any good family member, Nick offered her his apartment to crash at until they could find the time to 'house hunt' for her. And while she appreciated the gesture, the longing feeling for Nick inside her prompted her to want to search for a place for the both of them to live in. Especially after she saw the state that Nick's apartment was in.

Said vixen emerged from the bathroom, her fur damp and steaming after a long, well-deserved hot shower, a towel wrapped around her rather scandalous body. She was in her forties, but had the figure of a twenty-something-year-old. To complement her curvaceous form and voluptuous hips that came with her age and very early motherhood, a pair of large, plump breasts hung from her chest, sagging a bit not only from age, but also from the sheer weight of them. In Alison's current 'state', the towel did little to either keep the weighty jugs from spilling over at the top and showing just the very edge of her nipples, or cover the rest of her body.

When she lived alone, before and after Nick returned home with the news of his life being straightened out, Alison didn't have to worry about others invading the privacy of her home, as long as the windows were covered and – along with the doors and other points of entry – were locked. Here, however, in the hopefully-temporary home of her son, she had to be extra cautious with what she did and didn't wear whenever he was in the apartment in order to preserve her decency around her. But to her, 'decency' meant wearing, at the bare minimum, a tank top or bra and a pair of boxer shorts. In her eyes, Nick didn't seem to mind all that much.

In actuality, Nick was extremely bothered by his mother's sense of 'decency', or rather, her lack thereof. Everything she wore in the apartment whenever he was present was always revealing in some way. Despite this, however, Nick never complained. He couldn't find the heart to tell her that her choice of 'home clothing' was very inappropriate. Besides, why would he complain? Alison was certainly an attractive woman, with all the right curves and proportions. Nick sometimes found himself wondering how she was still single all this time, before pushing the thought away.

Alison stared at the tod dozing on the old couch, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, with the black coat hanging up on the wall, and his face turned towards her. The vixen sighed and shook her head. _'He must be so tired'_ , she thought to herself. Then she spun on her heel and went into the single bedroom, which she and Nick had to share, and got dressed in her 'minimalist' attire. A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts, her fur disheveled from a vigorous towel drying, but no longer damp. Nick was still fast asleep on the couch, but had changed his position so that he was on his back and had one leg draped over the edge of the couch and the other on the top of the backrest; he was practically manspreading. Without meaning to, of course. Alison shook her head with a small chuckle as she made her way towards him. She moved his legs back on the couch so that they were straight and not at an odd angle, then proceeded to lay on top of him. She came up to just underneath his chin, her large breasts squishing against his clothed chest, and her right leg draped over his left side. However, it did not go unnoticed like she thought.

The added weight from the vixen lying on top of Nick stirred him from his slumber and woke him up. But he did not move to push her off or reprimand her. Instead, he simply smacked his lips, wrapped both paws around her middle, and mumbled out a sleepy, "Hey mom."

Alison promptly smiled and nuzzled his neck and underneath his chin. "Hey yourself," she purred happily. "How was your date tonight?"

He let out a heavy sigh and a profound "Hmm." Alison frowned as her motherly instincts kicked in, telling her that something was very wrong. She sat up and gave him a concerned look.

"What happened? Was the food bad, or the service terrible?" she asked.

Nick, whose eyes were now open and looking up at Alison as she loomed over him, shook his head. "No," he said, before letting out another sigh and averting his gaze to the black twenty-five-inch television screen. "Judy was a no-show."

Alison's eyes widened in near utter disbelief. "What? But, but why?"

Nick shrugged indifferently. "No idea. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just find someone else." This earned him a cuff to both ears "Gah! Mom! What was that for?" He clutched the afflicted parts and glared at Alison, but she glared back at him harder.

"No! You are not giving up after one bad date, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. When you see her at work tomorrow, tell her you want to try again. And hopefully get an explanation from her as to why she didn't show up tonight."

Nick shook his head, looking away. "It wasn't our first date, mom. It was our fourth date. _Four times_ I tried to take her out. _Four times_ she told me she'd meet me there instead of having me pick her up. _Four times_ she _didn't show up_. Either she's so caught up with the job she _absolutely_ and _obviously_ loves, or she's got a male bunny somewhere in her shoebox apartment sticking his 'carrot' into her 'burrow'—ow!" Another cuff to the ear.

Alison grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him nose to nose with her, her green eyes narrowed in that stern, 'scolding mother' expression that Nick had come to fear. "You are going to talk to that bunny girl and you _will_ ask her on another date, Nicholas. I don't care if she's got an old boyfriend or not. Show her how much she means to you, and treat her like a proper woman, Nick." Her gaze and tone softened. "Please? And, if she doesn't reciprocate your feelings for her, then so be it. Just move on."

Nick stared at her for a moment, his eyes focused on her own emerald green pair of eyes, then nodded and said, "Okay. I will."

Alison smiled sweetly and relaxed her grip on his shirt, then placed a paw on his left cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Good. And, I'm sorry I was rough on you like that. I just can't stand seeing you all upset and mopey."

Nick chuckled softly and said, "Like you are sometimes? I guess I have to be 'a little rough on you' then."

She snorted and shook her head, taking her paw away. "Nick, you have no idea how wrong that sounds."

He grinned at her. "Of course I do. That's why I said it."

Alison stared at him, aghast. "Nick!" She lightly thumped his chest with the back of her paw whilst he lay there laughing his head off. "I thought I raised you better?"

He caught his breath and wiped a fake tear from his eye, then shrugged. "You did. But that doesn't mean I can't crack a joke every now and then. Besides, which side of the family did I get my innuendo and dirty jokes from?"

Alison relented with a mere sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Whatever. Shut up and give your old crow of a mother a hug, and tell how much you love her."

Nick smirked and pulled Alison down to his chest, eliciting a startled squeal from the middle-aged vixen. "Okay, but you're not old. You're only in your forties, and still the most beautiful woman I've ever known. _And_ ," he paused to nuzzle her ears and head. "I love you so, so much, mom. I'm sorry I took you for granted and all that."

Alison smiled and reciprocated her son's affection towards her, nuzzling his chest, neck, and chin. "I love you too, sweetie. And I forgive you. I already forgave you when you came back that day."

Nick let out a small laugh. "I know." He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter, to which she responded with a squeeze of her own. "I know."

After spending about two minutes or so on the couch in each other's embrace, rubbing and nuzzling one another, Alison finally released her son from her restrictive hold on him and let him off of the couch. She asked him if he wanted something to eat, and he accepted her offer with a nod, as he was neglected a meal earlier this evening. With that, he got off the couch and walked into the single bedroom and closed the door behind him. At least, he thought he closed it. Instead, the door bounced lightly from the frame and was left ajar ever so slightly. But there was a big enough gap to allow someone, or in this case, _Alison_ , to get a good look at what lied inside.

Alison was adjusting Nick's coat on the coat rack and when she had finished made for the kitchen, passing by the bedroom as she did. However, she stopped when she saw something out the corner of her eye and she turned her head to look. What she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock:

There was Nick, almost stark naked – the only article of clothing that kept him 'decent' was a pair of boxer briefs – his chest, arms, and abdomen slightly toned from his time at the academy and the occasional trip to the nearby gym. But Alison's eyes didn't linger there for much longer, as she spotted a far more _interesting_ part of Nick. Nestled between his legs and straining the elastic fabric of his underwear, was the _largest_ cock and pair of balls she had ever seen on a fox. Or her own son, in fact - not that she was ever with another fox. The orbs, although hidden by the underwear, were probably a size smaller than tennis balls. And the sheath that housed his 'red rocker' was thick, almost two fingers wide, and the tip of said 'red rocket' just barely peeked over the waistband of the underwear. Her surprise and shock was made audible by a somewhat of a gasp and a startled squeak, of which the reason for the latter was because her inner thighs suddenly became damp. The sounds brought Nick's attention to her and their eyes locked, both widened. Then Alison quickly broke the eye contact and hastily entered the kitchen and began to frantically scour the cupboards and cabinets for ingredients for tonight's dinner. But mostly to take her mind off of what she had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, Nick was at a loss for words. He had caught his own mother ogling him, if he could even call it that. But then again, the door was wide open and he should've made sure that it was completely closed. Didn't matter anymore as the damage had already been done. He shook his head and put on his pjs, which consisted of a pair of black basketball shorts and a sleeveless black t-shirt to match, then he exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen, where Alison was furiously scrubbing away at a pan that was already spotless. He pursed his lips as he contemplated just exactly what she could have seen. He did have a bit of muscle, he knew that much was certain – no thanks to the ZPA and that polar bear drill instructor – he probably should've gotten her number, and she had a nice pair of giant ti—

 _Focus, Wilde, focus!_ he scolded himself with a shake of his head. What else could his mom have seen? Besides his 'cop body'? He thought for a moment, but pushed it aside for now. He'd get back to that later. For now, he probably scarred her or something, judging how uncomfortable she clearly, and currently, is. He let out a sigh and sauntered over next to her and cleared his throat. However, this was a mistake, because she had become so fixated on her over-the-top scrubbing that she did not acknowledge Nick's presence until _after_ he made it known. She let out a frightened yelp, dropping the pan into the sink with a loud, wet reverberating _clang!_ and turned to the tod, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Mom?" he began, placing a paw on her shoulder, which caused her to tense up slightly. "Are you okay? Did I scar you for life with the muscles on my tiny fox body?" He cracked a smile in an effort to relax the tension in the air between himself and his mother. It worked, but only temporarily. However, he was unaware of that last part.

She looked over at him and gave him a forced, weak smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's nothing that your old crow of a mom can't handle."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mom, for the last time, you are not an old crow. Okay? If anything, you're still a vixen in her prime. If you wanted to, you could probably bring a home a boyfriend or something [not that I would be okay with that]."

Alison blinked once, twice, then shook her head and leaned forward on the edge of the kitchen sink, _after_ turning off the faucet. "I know, I know. But I can't bring myself to do that to you…or me." She sighed again and looked up at him. "Did I ever tell you how I came to conceive you?"

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda? All I can remember is you saying that you got into a romp with some guy at thirteen. But, yeah. Not entirely."

She nodded and moved her gaze to the floor, but only temporarily as she looked back up at Nick. "That much is true, honey. I _was_ thirteen when I became pregnant. Actually, it was just two weeks shy of my fourteenth birthday."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Geez, mom. What happened?"

Alison chuckled, but not in humorous way. "Well, I was young and stupid. My boyfriend at that time…your _birth father_ …filled my head with fake dreams and empty promises." She shook her head. "I was a fool to believe that he actually wanted to be my future mate. But, he was a _wolf_ , and I was a _fox_ ; a _vixen_. That was all he saw when we dated, and on that night when we…we..." She choked on her words and looked away from her son, ashamed and disgusted with herself. Then she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing loudly into his chest.

Nick held the teary vixen for what it was worth. She needed to let it all out. Just like he did when he came back home that one day. Opening up that bottle of pent up emotions never felt so good and fulfilling than it did back then. Alison was the comforting party at that time, and now, their roles were reversed: Alison, the emotional wreck, and himself as the comforter; the armrest; the ever-loving son of an ever-loving mother. He sighed and smiled a warm smile as he pulled the vixen tighter to him, enjoying the embrace while it lasted.

Soon, it was time to move along and move on with the rest of the evening, and they separated. After all, they did have a dinner to make.


End file.
